Lucky Fans?
by alxshav
Summary: [NEW CHAPTER UPDATE]Kim Jongin idol dari Korea Selatan yang tergabung dalam Boyband EXO. ia mengejar cinta seorang Do Kyungsoo, cewek blasteran Korea-Indonesia. lalu apakah ia berhasil medapatkan cinta Kyungsoo yang bahkan tidak mengenalinya? /GS for Uke. Kaisoo as mainpair. Bahasa yang digunakan tidak EYD/TIDAK BAKU.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky Fans?**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo**

 **Main Pair : Kaisoo**

 **Other cast you can find it in the story**

 **BAHASA TIDAK BAKU**

 **Happy reading...**

"Soo..."

"Paan Baek?"

"Lu beneran mau kuliah di Korea?"

"Beneran lah, sayang dong otak gue kalo kaga disekolahin."

"Dih songong banget lu cebol."

"Males debat ah."

"kalo lu dah kuliah disana gue titip salam yah buat Park Chanyeol"

"Park Chanyeol siapa coba?"

"Najis banget lo kaga ngerti Park Chanyeol, Lo beneran blasteran Korea-Indo apa bukan sih norak banget kaga ngerti idol negara kelahiran lo sendiri."

"Yee kan gue udah bilang, meskipun gue lahir di Korea belum tentu juga kan gue suka K-Pop."

"Nih ya gue jelasin, gue itu ngefans sama namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia itu gabung di boyband EXO."

"Oh boyband."

"Kok oh doang sih soo, ngeselin banget sih lo."

"Gue gatertarik Baek kalo soal boyband gitu sumpah deh. Mending gue suka CJR daripada ngefans Chanyeol nya elo."

"Dih nyolot banget sih lo sumpah, najis suka bocah alay cem CJR."

"Udah ah jan suka ngehina gabaik."

"Gaya lu, gue sumpahin lo ngefans sama EXO."

 **-Lucky Fans-**

"Soo lo baik-baik yah di Korea jan lupain gue, gue nyesel gangikut lo kuliah disana malah milih di UI sumpah."

"Wkwk udah gue bilangin kan lu gamau. Yaudah tenang aja ntar kita kan bisa skype an,berkabar di line, di facebook juga bisa kali Baek lu galupa kan kita dah idup di jaman modern."

"Iya dah Soo pokoknya elu harus selalu kirimin barang-barang unyu Korea. Gue nitip make up yah buat bikin tutorial di Youtube."

"Iya gampang itu mah haha."

"Gue sayang elu Soo.."

"Gue juga sayang elu Baek"

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Do Kyungsoo. Gue biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo. Aneh kan nama Kyungsoo buat didenger orang Indonesia? Gue Cuma ngikutin papah gue aja. Gue itu blasteran Korea-Indo. Papah gue orang korea namanya Do Minjoon sedangkan mamah gue namanya Alda:v. Gue di Indonesia udah sekitar 15 tahunan. Gue pernah tinggal di Korea pas gue kecil. Gue pindah ke Indo soalnya ngikut papah aja daripada sendirian di Korea males banget. Gue punya sahabat namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia itu Korea asli dan tinggal di Indonesia sama kek gue. Kita ketemu pas SMA sih ya dan akhirnya papah gue beliin apartemen buat kita berdua, baik kan papah gue haha. Nah, sekarang gue mau balik ke Korea lagi buat kuliah sekalian nyari kerja juga disana biar gampang. Oh iya gue tuh sebenernya ngefans banget sama CJR wkwk ga kek si Baekhyun, dia tuh fanatik sama yang namanya Korea-koreaan gitu ampe kalo nonton drama korea sampe nangis bombay gitu alay dia mah.

SKIP

Gue udah nyampe nih di Korea. Papah gue dah nyiapin semuanya mulai dari rumah kecil sampe kendaraan buat gue berangkat-balik ke rumah. Gue ditawarin tinggal di apartemen sih tapi keknya gaenak gitu. Sumpah gue bingung mau ngapain di rumah sendirian.

"Duh bosen banget sumpah, coba dah gue ngestalk Chanyeol-chanyeol an nya si Baekhyun."

Gue buka hp buat liat instagram si Chanyeolnya Baekhyun. Pas awal buka gue liat foto-foto narsis si Chanyeol itu, dih alay banget kek Baekhyun wkwk mungkin mereka jodoh. Gue scroll-scroll mulu tuh sampe nemu foto 3 orang gitu. Cakep banget bangsattt. Si Chanyeol ngetag 1 orang gitu dan keknya 1 orangnya lagi kaga punya IG dah. Gue kan orangnya kepoan buka tuh ig oohsehun. Yaampun dia ganteng maksimal anjir. Selebgram-able dia mah. Followers dia juga kaga kalah banyak sama si Chanyeol.

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

Hari ini hari pertama gue kuliah. Kaga ada ospek yang kejam cem di Indonesia. Sumpah demi apa gue nyaman banget disini meskipun gue belum nemu 1 temen pun.

"Hei." Kata orang asing sambil nepuk pelan pundak gue

"Eh bangsat siapa lo anjing." Kata gue latah.

Sumpah gue kaget anjir. Yekali kaga kaget ada orang asing nepuk pundak lo dan gue latah tidak pada tempatnya(?)

"maaf kamu ngomong apa yah?" ucap orang asing itu make bahasa korea. wajar dia gengerti soalnya gue latah make bahasa laknat.

"yaampun maaf yah aku tadi kelepasan gitu ngomong pake bahasa negara asliku." Kalem banget kan jawaban gue haha.

"Oh gitu, emang kamu asalnya dari mana?"

"Aku Indonesia hehe."

"Oh Indonesia, aku pernah liburan kesana hehe, kenalin aku Minseok. Kim Miseok."

"Hai Minseok, Aku Do Kyungsoo. Panggil aja Kyungsoo."

"Oh iya btw kamu ga kekantin?"

"Kuy lah capcus aku udah laper hehe."

Akhirnya gue kekantin sama Minseok ini. Jujur ya Minseok ini cantik luar dalem wkwk. Pipi dia tuh bulet-bulet unyu gitu. Katanya sih pipi dia bulet karena kebanyakan makan bakpau.

"Kyungsoo kamu mau pesen apa? Sini biar aku bayarin hehe"

"Gausah aku bawa duit sendiri kok"

"Oh yaudah kamu mau makan apa biar nanti sekalian aku pesenin."

"Sama kayak kamu aja."

"Okey."

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

"Kyung kamu besok sibuk/ada kuliah ga?" tanya Minseok sambil nyeruput(?) pop ice.

"Engga kok besok aku free, kenapa emangnya?"

"Gini Kyung besok aku mau keacara fansign gitu-

"Lah terus?"

"Ih aku belum selesai ngomong Kyungsoo." Kata dia sambil nyubit pipi gue. Asli gue rada kaget, ternyata dia rada manja yah untung dia cakep coba kalo muka dia mirip dijah kuning mungkin udah gue gites dah.

"Iya-iya maapin, lanjutin gih ngomongnya."

"Kan besok aku mau ke acara fansign tuh tapi gaada temen gitu, kamu mau ga nemenin aku? ntar aku kasih kamu album buat ditanda tangani mereka terus simpen aja albumnya buat kenang-kenangan."

"Yaelah kirain apaan, emang mau keacara fansign nya siapa sih sampe ngebela-belain gitu?"

"Ke fansign nya EXO Kyung."

"Aku heran deh banyak banget yang suka si EXO EXO itu."

"Selera sih ya."

"Yaudah aku temenin."

"Kebetulan juga aku beli 2 tiket fansign kok Kyung tapi beda member gitu Kyung, nanti aku ke Chen satunya lagi yang buat kamu itu yang Kai."

"Kamu ga beli yang Chanyeol"?

"Loh? Kamu ngefans nya sama Chanyeol?"

"Engga lah sebenernya temenku sih yang ngefans."

"Oh gitu,yaudah besok kamu aku jemput yah."

"Oke deh."

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

Ke fansign yah? Sumpah gue bingung make baju apaan dan gue putusin buat make rok warna baby blue terus make atasan sweater dan make sneakers. Gue gapeduli itu baju cocok apa kaga buat dipake keacara fansign wkwk. Lalu mobil si Minseok dateng.

"Kyung nih albumnya, jagain yah abis dari fansign jan dijual."

"Engga lah sayang kalo dijual haha." Padahal sih sebenernya gue juga males nyimpen album gapenting wkwk tapi demi si Minseok yah kaga papa. Perjalanannya lama banget buat ketempat fansign sumpah dan gue sempetin bobo soalnya ngantuk banget kelamaan diperjalanan.

"Kyung dah nyampe nih, benerin bedak kamu sama lipgloss nya sini deh aku benerin." Si Minseok bangunin gue sampil nepuk-nepuk pelan pipi gue. Pas gue melek dia udah bedakin gue sama benerin rambut acak-acakan gue. Baik banget dia mah. Abis itu dia megang tangan gue buat masuk ke gedung fansign.

"Kyung ini tiketnya, kamu ngantri disini yah dan kamu dapet nomor urut 14. Aku ngantri disebelah sana nanti kalo udahan ketemuan di mobil aja yah."

"okedeh."

Gue duduk tuh sambil nunggu giliran. Ga boong yah fans-fans EXO ini cantik-cantik semua. Gue jadi malu yang fans CJR sendirian. Pas gue nonton konser CJR tuh banyak bocah labil yang alay gitu beda sama disini. Dan saatnya gue maju buat dapet tanda tangan dari member EXO yang gue gatau namanya. Dia liatin gue gitu kek heran.

"Kamu ngga ngasih pertanyaan ke aku?" tanya dia.

"Engga usah mas cukup tanda tanganin aja nih album."

"Wkwk semua fans aku pada ngasih pertanyaan loh ke aku masa kamu yang fans aku gamau ngasih pertanyaan ke aku,ini kesempatan langka banget loh."

"Jujur yah mas, aku tuh kesini cuma nemenin temen aku. Aku juga bukan fans nya mas sebenernya dan aku juga gatau nama mas, dan mas cukup tanda tanganin album ini aja yah."

"Loh kamu gangefans aku?"

"Iya mas."

"Aneh banget yah kamu padahal kamu cantik sama imut loh pantes buat jadi pacar aku." Eh si bangsat ngegombal anjir. Gue ngerasa pipi gue merah nih anjir.

"Pipi kamu merah tuh hehe jadi tambah suka deh. Nama kamu siapa biar langsung aku kasih tanda tangan."

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya." Ucap dia sambil senyum manis kearahku.

"Udah mas tanda tanganin aja kasian yang ngantri buat dapet tanda tangan mas, mas ini suka gombal banget sih."

"Aku ngegombal bukan kesemua cewek kok cuman cewek yang spesial aja hehe. Nah ini buat kamu album sama tanda tangannya. Aku Kim Jongin dan aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi Kyungsoo."

"Oke." Jawab gue singkat sambil bawa album yang dikasih Minseok tadi. Si Jongin tadi sumpah sok ganteng banget ngegoda gue wkwk yaelah muka item idung pesek aja banyak gaya masih gantengan iqbaal cjr. Maapin gue Jongin yang nistain elu. Abis itu gue balik nyari mobil si Minseok dan ternyata dia udah ada duluan di mobil.

"Kok lama banget Kyung?"

"Iya nih, mas-mas gajelas tadi ngomong mulu ngasih tanda tanganya lama banget."

"Mas-mas siapa yang gajelas Kyung?"

"Kata dia sih namanya Kim Jongin."

"Oh dia itu si Kai Kyung, Kim Jongin itu nama aslinya. Yaudah pulang yuk aku dah capek."

"Kuy lah aku juga capek."

Dan disini gue baringin badan gue yang remuk gitu tadi capek banget abis dari fansign. Iseng ajasih gue liat tanda tangan dia. Eh si bangsat nulisin gombalan lagi anyinq. Masa dia nulisin gini **_"Untuk Do Kyungsoo si pujaan hatinya Kim Jongin."_** Alay banget ga sih. Gue foto tuh tanda tangan langsung gue kirim ke Baekhyun wkwk. Langsung gue matiin tuh hp biar kaga kedenger bunyi balesan dari Baekhyun yang pastinya ngambek sambil nangis bombay.

tbc/delete?

Helooo gimana menurut kalian ff ini? Berantakan banget kan? Aku gapandai nih bikin ff soalnya aku lebih suka jadi readers haha. Mending ff ini di delete/dilanjutin? Yuk direview dulu hehe. Sedikit spoiler yah nanti kalo seumpama ff ini lanjut bakalan ada sedikit cerita tentang 1 april itu dan ending tetep kaisoo kok. Okayy ditunggu yah review dari kalian


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky Fans?**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo**

 **Main Pair : Kaisoo**

 **Other cast you can find it in the story**

 **BAHASA TIDAK BAKU**

 **Happy reading...**

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

 _Dan disini gue baringin badan gue yang remuk gitu tadi capek banget abis dari fansign. Iseng ajasih gue liat tanda tangan dia. Eh si bangsat nulisin gombalan lagi anyinq. Masa dia nulisin gini "Untuk Do Kyungsoo si pujaan hati dari Kim Jongin." Alay banget ga sih. Gue foto tuh tanda tangan langsung gue kirim ke Baekhyun wkwk. Langsung gue matiin tuh hp biar kaga kedenger bunyi balesan dari Baekhyun yang pastinya ngambek sambil nangis bombay._

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

Setelah Fansign berakhir Kai sama member yang lain balik ke dorm, karena kecapekan dia langsung rebahin badannya di kamar dia sama Chanyeol. Gak lama kemudian si kuping caplang alias Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mereka. Muka si Chanyeol kusut banget gitu soalnya dia kecapekan. Padahal kalo ada fansign dia yang paling semangat, soalnya si kuping caplang tuh yang paling banyak punya fans cantik terus body nya asoyyy. Kai itu sebenernya orangnya manja cem Syahrini, eh kaga deng. Dia tuh kan masuk di maknae line jadi sering manja gitu sama hyung nya. Dia tuh suka curhat ke Sehun sama Chanyeol soalnya kata Kai mereka yang paling ngerti perasaannya (?) dan kebanyakan Kai tuh kalo curhat tentang cewek mulu.

"Hyung masa iya gue tadi ketemu cewek cakep banget." Tuh bener kan, mulai dah curhat masalah cewe.

"Alay bangsat, lo setiap cerita ke gue selalu gapernah pindah topik." Jawab Chanyeol. Lalu Sehun masuk kamar Kai sama Chanyeol sambil bawa kantong plastik Indomaret. Keknya dia abis belanja ciki-ciki gitu soalnya tuh kantong plastik keliatan gede banget. Dia langsung ngelemparin tuh kantong plastik ke kasur Kai. Dengan gercepnya Chanyeol langsung ngambil tuh ciki dan dibuka buat dimakan.

"Eh lu berdua ngapain coba? Curhat-curhat alay?" bangsat kan si Sehun minta digampar.

"Noh si Kai katanya ketemu cewek cakep." Jawab Chanyeol sambil ngunyahin ciki yang dibuka tadi.

"Lo kalo ketemu cewek selalu lo bilang cantik elah Kai."

"Dia beda kali, dia tuh dateng ke acara fansign padahal dia ga ngefans sama gue dan gobloknya dia juga gangenalin gue. Dia tuh unik makanya gue suka. Mata buletnya itu juga minta diliatin mulu, terus bibirnya kalo senyum bisa ngebentuk hati gitu kan lucu OMG gue jadi suka beneran sama dia." Sumpah si Kai keknya lagi ceramah panjang bener ngomongnya sampe si Chanyeol sama si Sehun tuh mangap gegara liat Kai ngomongnya panjang banget cem punya dia /eh wkwk.

"Terus si Krystal mau lu kemanain? Dia kan gebetan lo juga Jong." Si Chanyeol anjing malah ngingetin mba anjing laut dah (maapkeun:v)

"Yaelah hyung kita deket kan karena agensi juga, kalo dia suka beneran sama gue berarti dia baperan. Najis banget. Mending gue pacaran dah sama si Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai mantap(?)

"Hah? Kyungsoo? Siapa tuh?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia tuh cewe yang gue ceritain itu elah gimana sih lo Hun."

"Dih sampe inget tuh nama calon gebetan. Kalo suka mah jadi stalker dia aja dulu. Cari-cari IG nya juga."

"Eh bangsat lo galupa kan, gue gapunya IG goblok."

"Otak lo dimana sih, gue sama Chanyeol hyung punya elah lo pinjem aja kaga papa. Lagian lo tuh ndeso banget sih, jaman tuh udah modern. Ga kekinian banget lo anjing."

"Ogah, yodah sini pinjem hp lo." Belom juga si Sehun ngasih hpnya ke Kai udah dirampas duluan, biasalah si Kai kan mantan kang begal.

"Yaelah sabar dong Jong."

Kai gapeduliin omongan si Sehun, dia langsung buka tuh aplikasi. Dia search nama "Do Kyungsoo" dan langsung ketemu. Rejeki cowo ganteng yah wkwk. Unamenya si Kyungsoo ucul masa ampe bikin bibir kai senyum-senyum. Unamenya Kyungsoo tuh "cutiesoo". Dia scroll-scroll gitu sampe nemu foto wisuda Kyungsoo make kebaya warna peach. Terus si Kai nemu foto Kyungsoo yang lagi sama Baekhyun. Di foto itu Kyungsoo make pose pout unyu gitu aaaaa si Kai seneng banget deh liat calon gebetan yang unyu-able cem Kyungsoo. Terus dia ngelanjutin scroll IG nya si Kyungsoo. Dia diem pas nemu foto Kyungsoo pelukan sama cowo dan captionnya tuh "Mine." Jan ditanya hati Kai gimana. Yang pasti tuh hati udah ancur banget. Dia lempar tuh hp si Sehun. Reaksi si Sehun pas liat hpnya dibanting sama Kai itu kesel banget. Dasar gaberterima kasih banget wkwk. Kai langsung keluar kamar buat ngegalau di balkon dorm mereka.

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

Si Kyungsoo dah bangun tuh dari bocan. Dia mandi terus masak, abis dia laper soalnya belum makan sejak pulang dari fansign. Nah sehabis makan Kyungsoo langsung buka hpnya, dia itu kaget banget banyak notif masuk yang kebanyakan dari baekhyun. Gabanyak bacot dia langsung ngeskype si Baekhyun.

"KYUNGSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" itu adalah jeritan maut seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Gausah teriak bisa kali Baek."

"Kok lo bisa dapet tanda tangan dari Kai sih, Lo sebenernya suka CJR apa EXO? Itu tulisan di tanda tangannya kok gitu? Lo suka EXO yah? Ngaku lo kalo kaga gue bakarin cd-cd, poster sama majalah CJR lo biar mapus."

"yaelah Baek jan dibakar anjing, kalo nanya tuh satu-satu jan keroyokan kek orang tawuran. Bangsat lo."

"yaudah tinggal jawab pertanyaan gue aja susah amat, cebol anjing lo emang."

"Cabe bacot lo, iya gue jawab kok. Gue tuh punya temen disini, dia juga suka EXO sama kayak lo. Nah dia kan mau ke fansign nya EXO tapi gaada temennya yaudah dia ngajakin gue, sebenernya gue males sih ke acara gituan tapi berhubung dia baik ke gue, jadi gue ikutan aja. Gue heran deh si Kai-kai itu najis banget masa, dia godain gue Baek. Kedua, gue gasuka EXO dan gue setia sama CJR."

"Eh masa sih si Kai ngegoda cewek tepos kayak lu. Dia mah kaga nafsu kali liat dadalu yang datar kaga ada seksi-seksinya gitu."

"Fuck you."

"I love you too."

"Najis."

"Soo..."

"Paan?"

"Lo galupa kan buat beliin gue make up?"

"Minggu depan aja yah Baek, minggu ini gue full banget."

"Percaya dah yang sibuk jadi mahasiswa korea."

"Cot lu. Gue mau keluar nih mau beli baju sama daleman wkwk. Mau nitip ga?"

"Bangsat lo. Katanya sibuk."

"Gue lupa gabawa koper yang isinya baju-baju sama daleman unyu gue Baek."

"Yaudah nitip deh yang unyu kalo bisa couple an gitu sama lo dan sekalian aja beliin make up biar minggu depan lo gakeluar lagi."

"Iya bosq. Bhayy."

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

"Hun gue minjem sempak lu dong, sempak gue abis nih belom dicuci sama si Jongdae." Najis banget make sempak gantian wkwk. Biasa si kuping caplang emang rada absurd.

"YaAllah hyung beli aja sono, najis sempak gue kalo dipake lo yang ada gue kena HIV/AIDS."

"Bangsat lo."

Setelah mau minjem sempak ke Sehun tapi gajadi, akhirnya kuping caplang ngehampirin Kai buat diajak beli sempak. Sebenernya si Kai tuh gamau tapi dah disogok pake ayam goreng akhirnya dia mau nemenin si kuping caplang.

"Hyung lo udah pamit ke manager hyung ga sih?"

"Udah, kuy lah naek gausah bacot."

Mereka tuh naik scooter kesayangan Chanyeol biar cepet nyampe, soalnya kalo naik mobil tar kena macet dan ntar fans mereka pada ngikutin kan mereka mau beli sempak, malu dong kalo diikutin fans cewek mereka wkwk.

SKIP

Akhirnya mereka nyampe di mall. Mereka berdua kan rada bego jadi beli ditempat rame aja katanya kalo di butik-butik sepi gitu takut diculik. Tapi meskipun mereka ketempat rame mereka tetep make topi sama masker biar fans gangenalin mereka. Nah mereka nyari-nyari tuh toko yang jual sempak. Pas nemu tokonya dia liat-liat bagian bra gitu mata si Kai kan jelalatan wkwk. Dia gapeduliin si Chanyeol soalnya dia lagi nawar-nawar harga sempak gambar superman. Bego dia mah wkwk. Pas Kai liat-liat bikini, mata Kai nangkep cewe mungil gitu dan keknya Kai kenal kenal tuh cewek. BINGO. Dia Kyungsoo. Si Kyungsoo lagi liat bikini-bikini unyu warna soft pink. Wkwk si kai ngakak liatnya. Padahal si Kyungsoo tuh kek anak kecil gegayaan banget mau beli bikini wkwk.

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

Kyungsoo ngunci rumah buat pergi ke mall. Dia udah bawa catetan noh biar sekalian gabolak-balik mulu kalo kelupaan beli sesuatu. Abis itu dia ke garasi ngambil motor.

SKIP

Nah pas nyampe mall, tujuan pertama Kyungsoo tuh ke toko daleman, dia mau nyari daleman sama bikini buat couple an sama si Bekhyun. Kyungsoo itu seneng banget kalo udah liat bra-bra lucu gitu. Pas dia milih-milih bikini kek ada yang nepuk pundaknya. Untuk kali ini dia gamau latah pake bahasa laknat wkwk. Dia noleh tuh ke orang yang nepuk pundak dia. Eh bangsat dia kek kenal gitu sama orang yang nepuk pundak dia.

"Baru beberapa jam ketemu sekarang dah ketemu lagi, jodoh kali yah wkwk." Kata orang yang nepuk Kyungsoo dan dia itu si Kai.

"Kamu mas-mas yang ada di fansign itu kan?"

"Iya hehe, lagi beli apa nih?"

"Rahasia cewek lah mas, mas rada minggir dong."

"Wkwk iya iya deh." Akhirnya si Kai tuh rada menjauh gitu sama Kyungsoo, soalnya dia ngehargain Kyungsoo yang lagi beli bikini sama daleman cewek. Abis si Kyungsoo ngasih barang yang mau dibeli ke mba-mba penjaganya, dia langsung nyamperin Kai.

"Udah selesai mas hehe." Kata Kyungsoo sambil nyengir.

"Yaudah bayar yuk." Dengan bangsatnya si Kai ngegandeng tangan Kyungsoo ke kasir, abis nyampe kasir dia ngerebut nota dari tangan Kyungsoo buat dikasih ke mba kasir. Si Kai bayarin belanjaan Kyungsoo yeyyyyy wkwk. Reaksi Kyungsoo cuma melongo gitu haha.

"Nih belanjaan kamu." Ucap Kai sambil nyerahin belanjaan Kyungsoo.

"Loh? Kok dibayarin sih mas?"

"Udah gapapa kok hehe. Kamu mau belanja lagi?"

"Iya sih mau beli baju sama mau belanja bulanan. Kenapa mas?"

"Ikut dong hehe, bosen nih di dorm."

"Hah?" Kyungsoo speechless banget, first time dia diakrabin(?) idol gitu. CJR aja gapernah gituin dia.

"Udah yuk gapapa, gabakal ada yang ngenalin aku soalnya aku pake masker ntar." Gabanyak omong Kai langsung ngegandeng Kyungsoo buat nyamperin si Chanyeol yang lagi milih-milih sempak.

"Hyung gue pulang gabareng lo yah. Gue mau jalan sama dia wkwk. Bhay."

"Yoi, pulang jan malem-malem lo." Abis pamitan sama Chanyeol si Kai langsung make maskernya.

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

"Kamu mau beli baju yang kayak gimana?" Tangan Kai gamau ngelepasin tangan Kyungsoo jadinya sampe sekarang dia ngegandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

"Gausah deh mas belinya besok aja sama temenku hehe. Udah jam 5, aku mau ke supermarket aja."

"Kamu bawa mobil/motor? Aku gabawa kendaraan nih sorry yah."

 _"Bangsat lo Kai, udah minta ikut tapi gabawa kendaraan."_ Ucap Kyungsoo dalem hati.

"Iya mas aku bawa motor kok."

"Kuy lah jalan hehe aku yang boncengin kamu ya biar so sweet."

SKIP

Pas nyampe di supermarket si Kai tuh langsung bawa troli gitu terus dia ngikutin Kyungsoo belanja. Yaampun kek suami-istri banget wkwk. Sebenernya si Kai tuh bukan bosen di dorm tapi dia mau kenal lebih deket lagi sama Kyungsoo sekalian pdkt an. modus banget lo bangsat. Setelah belanja nya udahan Kyungsoo nawarin Kai buat mampir kerumahnya sekalian dia mau masakin buat Kai. Kasian kan Kai udah ngikut belanja bareng dia wkwk. Ya jan ditanya lah Kai mau jawab apaan buat tawaran Kyungsoo, dia pasti bilang "YA".

SKIP

"Mas kamu mau aku buatin apa?"

"Terserah kamu aja deh hehe."

Kai dah duduk manja di meja makan. Dia setia banget ngeliatin gerak gerik Kyungsoo yang lagi masak buat dia. Yaampun Kyungsoo tuh istri idaman banget deh. Udah 15 menitan Kyungsoo udah selesai masak.

"Nih mas maaf yah kalo gaenak."

Pas Kai nyobain masakan Kyungsoo, hatinya tuh langsung adem gitu. Enak banget dah masakan Kyungsoo haha. Disela-sela makan, Kai selalu nguacpin kalimat pujian buat masakan Kyungsoo.

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

Abis makan mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tamu Kyungsoo. Sebenernya kai tuh pengen nanyain siapa cowo yang ada di IG Kyungsoo, tapi dia takut gasopan. Persetan deh sama kata gasopan.

"Kyung, kamu udah punya pacar yah?"

"Aku jomblo mas, kok nanya itu sih?"

"Engga, soalnya aku tuh kemarin liat IG mu dan aku nemuin foto kamu sama cowok gitu dan captionnya "Mine" yah aku kira kamu punya pacar."

"Mas stalker yah wkwk jangan-jangan mas ngefans aku yah, ngaku aja deh."

"Aku tuh suka kamu ih."

"Hah?" Demi kancud Baekhyun Kyungsoo kaget setengah metong ngedenger jawaban Kai.

"Engga ah lupain. Jadi siapa cowo di IG kamu itu?"

"Dia tuh mantan aku. Aku lupa belum hapus foto dia dari IG aku. Kalo digaleri hp aku emang gapunya soalnya mantan aku tuh gasuka selfie gitu."

"Oh gitu." Hati Kai tuh lega banget ngedenger jawaban Kyungsoo. Ah akhirnya calon gebetan dia jomblo wkwk tapi Kai bakal ngebuat Kyungsoo jadi suka sama dia juga.

"Iya mas."

"Kyung, aku lebi tua yah dari kamu? Kamu selalu manggil aku mas terus."

"Gatau sih wkwk aku lupa nama kamu."

"YaAllah gusti. Nama aku tuh Kim Jongin Kyung kan udah aku kasih tau pas di fansign."

"Oh iya deng lupa haha. Maapkeun yah."

"Aku lahir tahun 1994."

"Gananya."

 _"Sabarin hati gue YaAllah."_ Ucap Kai dalem hati.

"Kamu lahir tahun berapa emang?"

"1993, aku lebih tua dari kamu Jong."

"Yaudah aku manggil kamu noona tapi kamu harus manggil aku dedeq gemes yah."

"Ewh najis banget Jong, dedeq gemes masa."

"Kan biar unyu noon."

"Gamau, aku manggil kamu Jongin aja."

"Iyain deh biar kamu bahagia noon."

"Kamu gapulang Jong? dah malem noh."

"Eh iya deng. Yaudah aku pulang dulu, aku mau naik taksi aja tapi bagi id line dong noon."

"pyongsoo. Add yah Jong."

"Oke noon. Aku pulang dulu yah. Kamu baik-baik dirumah terus jan lupa kunci pintu biar gaada maling masuk." Abis ngomong gitu tuh si Jongin langsung ngusap kepala Kyungsoo. Ngefly banget masa bangsat.

SKIP

Sehabis Jongin pulang, dia langsung ngunci pintu terus cuci muka soalnya dia mau bobo.

TING

Bunyi hp Kyungsoo tuh. Ternyata si Kai emang bakal nge add Kyungsoo. Abis dari kamar mandi dia langsung buka notif hpnya. Ih kaget parah. Si Kai langsung ngechat dia. Awwwww baperrrrrr.

TBC

Helooo gimana nih chapter 2 nya? Ini aku buat sedikit lebih panjang daripada chapter 1. Bosen ga? Aku harap engga yah hehe. Makasih banget yang udah review ff absurdku ini. Jangan jadi silent readers please hehe soalnya aku butuh review kalian biar aku tambah semangat buat ini ff. Sekian yah see you in next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucky Fans?**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo**

 **Main Pair : Kaisoo**

 **Other cast you can find it in the story**

 **BAHASA TIDAK BAKU**

 **Happy reading...**

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

 _Bunyi hp Kyungsoo tuh. Ternyata si Kai emang bakal nge add Kyungsoo. Abis dari kamar mandi dia langsung buka notif hpnya. Ih kaget parah. Si Kai langsung ngechat dia. Awwwww baperrrrrr._

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

Baper ulala deh si Kyungsoo pas di line sama Kai. Nih isi chat an mereka berdua.

 **Kai**

 _Noon? Dah bobo?_

 **Kyungie**

 _Belom Jong, kenapa?_

 **Kai**

 _Gapapa noon, aku bosen nih temenin chat dong._

Si Jongin jones detected.

 **Kyungie**

 _Cie jones yah kamu_.

 **Kai**

 _YaAllah noon, sakit banget deh._

 **Kyungie**

 _Loh kok sakit Jong? Minum obat gih_

YaAllah sumpah ini Kai udah sabar maksimal ngeliat kegapekaan(?) Kyungsoo.

 **Kai**

 _Udah sana bobo noon, biar besok gakesiangan._

 **Kyungie**

 _Oke_

 **Kai**

 _Good night noon, mimpi indah yah dan jangan lupa add back aku._

 **Kyungie**

 _Sip_

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

Paginya Kyungsoo udah siap-siap berangkat kuliah. Pas mau berangkat, si arang alias Kai nge video call Kyungsoo. Untung kuliah Kyungsoo mulai 1 jam lagi kalo kaga pasti udah dibiarin itu video call dari si Jongin.

"Pageyyy noon." Alay banget si arang ewh.

"Iya pagi jong."

"Rapi amat noon, mau kemana? Dedeq gemes ikutan dong, boleh yah." Kata Jongin sambil monyong-monyongin bibirnya sok aegyo gitu, sumpah najis banget liatnya.

"Geli ih Jong masa dedeq gemes. Aku tuh mau kuliah masa kamu ikutan sih."

"Loh noona kuliah? Cie jadi anak rajin dong."

"Biasa aja."

"Noona pulang jam berapa emang?"

"Jam 3 an kayaknya, kenapa?"

"Jalan yuk noon, ke bioskop sama dedeq gemes."

"Males kalo sama dedeq gemes, kalo sama Jongin mau deh."

"Aku gabisa jemput kamu noon, maafin yah. Noona bisa jemput ke dorm aku ga? Sekalian aku kenalin sama temen-temen aku."

FUCK YOU, masa ngajakin jalan tapi disuruh jemput. Gamodal.

"Ah iya deh, nanti kamu kasih alamat kamu di line aja yah. Aku mau berangkat. Bhay."

Kyungsoo nutup sepihak tuh video call wkwkw. Poor Jongin.

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

Sesuai janjinya, sehabis kuliah selesai Kyungsoo langsung cabut ke dorm Jongin. Sesampai disana Kyungsoo gaketemu langsung sama Jongin kata temen dia sih si Jongin masih mandi. Pas Kyungsoo nunggu Jongin selesai mandi, Kyungsoo disamperin sama raksasa bertelinga caplang alias Chanyeol.

"Eh kamu kan yang di toko daleman itu yah?"

Anjirrrrr malu beuhh.

"E-eh iya hehe.."

"Kok kesini? Ada apa yah?"

"Mau nonton nih sama Jongin."

"Cieeeeeeeee kamu suka yahh sama Jongin sampe rela jemput kesini."

Resek banget lo fakk.

"Eng-enggak kok aku aja baru kenal sama Jongin, eh btw kamu Chanyeol yah?"

"Ciee taunya aku wkwk, iya aku Chanyeol kok salam kenal yah btw nama kamu siapa?"

"Aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo."

"Ah Kyungsoo."

"Yup, Chanyeol kamu tau ga temenku ada yang ngefans kamu terus dia sempet titip salam buat kamu kalo aku ketemu kamu hehe."

"Resiko orang ganteng yah Kyung makanya banyak yang nyalamin wkwk."

"Anjir, mau ga selca/kasih vn sapaan buat temenku?"

"Yoi sini hp kamu biar aku yang pegang aja kan tangan aku panjang wkwk."

"Nih."

Setelah selca Kyungsoo langsung suruh Chanyeol nge vn buat dikirim ke Baekhyun. Dan setelah vn itu terkirim, langsung di read anjay chatnya Kyungsoo sama si Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung ngevidcall Kyungsoo mungkin minta penjelasan kali yah tapi Kyungsoo nyuruh Chanyeol aja buat yang ngeangkat wkwk. Biarin dan dia sekali-kali ngebahagiain Baekhyun.

Ga lama kemudian Kai selesai mandi langsung nyamperin Kyungsoo yang duduk sambil liatin Kai yang rapi banget terus wangi anjayyyyyyyyyyyy. Dia **FIX** ganteng banget Aliando lewat sama dia mah.

"Udah noon liatin cogannya?"

"Ih apaan sih Jong, kuy lah capcus."

"yuk."

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

Mereka berdua beneran nonton, Jongin nyuruh Kyungsoo buat milih filmnya. Kyungsoo milih film romance yang judulnya "ILY From 38000 ft"

Menurutku Kyungsoo film itu bikin baper parah dan banyak yang dah demam nonton film ini. Jongin nurutin aja kan buat calon pacar apa aja dia lakuin wkwk.

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

Setelah film itu selesai, Jongin langsung ngajak Kyungsoo duduk diluar bioskop buat ngobrol-ngobrol.

"Noon..."

"Apa Jong?"

"Aku suka kamu noon, meskipun kita baru bertemu tapi sumpah aku jatuh cinta sama noona pas kita pertama ketemu."

"Hah? Gausah bercanda deh Jong males ih.."

"Beneran noon, coba deh noona tatap aku apa wajahku ga serius sampe bikin noona gapercaya sama aku."

"Noona kan udah liat sendiri film yang noona pilih itu... Arga sama Alleta aja yang baru kenal udah saling suka.. jadi aku gasalah dong suka sama noona pas pertama ketemu?" _(Alleta sama Arga itu pemeran di ILY fom 38000 ft)_

"T-tapi Jong a-aku tuh ma-masih be-..."

"Ssst aku janji gabakalan nyakitin noona, aku bakal bahagiain noona kok."

"Gini deh Jong, kamu tuh idol dan kamu harus fokusin karir kamu dan gamungkin kan kamu bisa pacaran sama cewe biasa yang kaya aku? impossible tau ga."

"Aku gapeduli meskipun aku idol dan kamu cewe biasa aja. Aku cinta kamu noon, maafin aku nembak kamu bukan pake cara yang romantis."

"Aku gatau Jong harus jawab apa."

"Biarkan aku buat kamu jatuh cinta sama aku noon."

"Hmmm..."

"Gimana?"

"B-baiklah.."

"Makasih noon kamu yang terbaik..." Jongin meluk Kyungsoo sambil nangis terharu. First time dia nangis gara-gara cintanya diterima sama cewek. Ngga lama Jongin beraniin ngedeketin bibirnya buat ngecium bibir Kyungsoo. Setelah nempel Jongin ngelumat lembut bibir pink Kyungsoo. Ciuman mereka gadidasarin sama nafsu, itu ciuman cuma ngengungkapin isi hati Jongin yang bahagia.

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

 _ **1 year later...**_

Jongin memasuki rumah kecil Kyungsoo dan langsung ngerebahin badannya ke kasur Kyungsoo. Posisi Kyungsoo disana pas miring sambil liatin laptop. Kyungsoo tuh Streaming drama korea wkwk. Jongin yang tiduran tadi langsung masuk kedalem baju Kyungsoo dan ngebuka kaitan bra nya Kyungsoo sambil meluk dia. Ini udah jadi kebiasaan Jongin selama pacaran sama Kyungsoo.

Kebiasaan Jongin pas mereka pacaran itu:

1\. Sering kerumah Kyungsoo tanpa pamit managernya

2\. Sering minta dinina boboin Kyungsoo pas Jongin minta bobo bareng

3\. Jongin tuh suka masuk ke baju Kyungsoo sambil ngelepas kaitan bra nya Kyungsoo pas dicuekin Kyungsoo yang lagi nonton drama Korea kata Jongin tuh dia seneng aja bisa sentuhan langsung sama kulit Kyungsoo. Awalnya sih Kyungsoo risih pas digituin Jongin tapi lama-lama kebiasaan wkwk.

4\. Makin manja sama Kyungsoo. Biasa kan Jongin naghtz Alayerzzz.

DANNNN BANYAKKK LAGI GABISA DIUNGKAPIN PAKE KATA_KATA DEH WKWKWKWKWKWKKWKWKWKWKKW

 **TBC**

Holaaaaaaaa maafin banget chapter ini pendek syekaleeee. Maaf yah aku gabisa fast update dulu huhu lagi sibuk dikit wkwk. Oh iya udah baca kan pas Jongin nonton sama Kyungsoo itu? Aku sumpah deh rekomendasiin itu film sama kalian para readers setiaku wkwkw. Bagus kok filmnya bikin baper dan ada humornya wkwk dan aku tuh ketagihan liat film itu wkwk. Satu lagi nih mulai sekarang aku bakal ngehilangin kata-kata terkutuk alias laknat kaya bangsat, anjing,dll. Soalnya keknya banyak yang kurang minat yah kalo pake kata-kata laknat itu hehe. Makasih yang udah jadi readers setiaku. Jangan lupa review yahhhhh dan kalo aku dapet banyak review aku bakalan fast update hehe aku usahain 1 minggu post 2 chapter/1 chapter. Yuk bantu aku promote ff ini hehe...


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky Fans?**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo**

 **Main Pair : Kaisoo**

 **Other cast you can find it in the story**

 **BAHASA TIDAK BAKU**

 **Happy reading...**

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

 _Kebiasaan Jongin pas mereka pacaran itu:_

 _Sering kerumah Kyungsoo tanpa pamit managernya_

 _Sering minta dinina boboin Kyungsoo pas Jongin minta bobo bareng_

 _Dll..._

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

1 tahun pacaran, Jongin sama Kyungsoo udah ngelewati lika-liku kehidupan(?) mulai jarang ketemu, jarang chat an, jarang telponan, bahkan si Jongin udah dikabarin punya pacar yang desas desusnya bukan Kyungsoo. Jadi tuh fans EXO masih belom tau kalo biasnya yaitu Kai itu udah taken sama cewek imut ulala cetar membahana badai halilintar mempesona uhuyyyy yang namanya Kyungsoo. Awalnya agency marahin Kai kok bisa sih pacaran tanpa ijin dulu tapi akhirnya agency ngijinin sih meskipun terpaksa soalnya Kai tuh mohon-mohon sampe berlutut gitu terus mukanya di melas-melasin sampe guling-guling sambil nangis bombay. Alay banget ewh.

Si Baekhyun tau ga kalo mereka pacaran? Ya tau dumzzzzzzzzzz masa seorang Byun Baekhyun gatau wkwkwkw. Baekhyun juga awalnya kaget banget padahal Kyungsoo yang jelek dan berbadan cem babi bisa dapetin hati seorang Kim Jongin alias arang alias Dedeq gemesnya Kyungsoo.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

"Ini si Jongin kemana sih katanya mau ketemuan kok belom dateng juga ih kesel njir, mana udah 2 jam sumpah dia ngaret banget tau gini mending gue kerjain skripsi dah biar cepet kelar hmzzzzz."

Si Jongin tuh jaraaaaangggggggg banget telat entah akhir-akhir kok sering banget telat kadang juga gadateng pas janjian keluar. Gue tuh udah ngerelain waktu berharga gue buat Jongin tapi kenapa coba Jongin kok jadi makin ngeselin, gue juga mau sidang elah biar cepet kelar urusan kuliahnya dan gue kangen bokap sama nyokap gue di Indonesia hmmmmzzz. Fakyu Kim Jongin.

JEDYERRRRRRRRRRR

HP gue bunyi karena ada notif dan pas gue cek ternyata Jongin ngeline gue.

 **Kai**

 _Noonnnnn maapkeun daku yang gabisa dateng dan baru bisa kabarin sekarang kalo aku gabisa dateng. Manager hyung bilang dadakan banget noon kalo sekarang tuh ada latihan nih dan gaboleh absen_ _maafin aku yah noon, love you._

 **Kyungie**

 _Y_

Sumpah demi tuhan gue kecewa banget ke elo Jong, bahkan lo udah sering giniin gue tapi entah gue tetep aja sayang sama elo. Gue berharap lo gakecewain gue lagi.

 **Kyungsoo POV END**

Berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan Kyungsoo dan Jongin makin sulit ketemu. Kyungsoo yang disibukin sama tugas-tugas akhir kuliah dan Jongin yang sibuk nyiapin comebacknya. Kyungsoo masih nyoba hubungin Jongin dan sering banget tanyain kabar dia yang sekarang katanya lagi cidera.

Perasaan Kyungsoo jenuh dia stress butuh penghibur kaya Jongin. Disaat Kyungsoo butuh Jongin, kenapa Jongin pergi? Disaat masa-masa sulit kaya gini Kyungsoo Cuma bisa nangis doang. Dia tuh disuruh pulang sama papahnya setelah wisuda. Dia mau bilang ke Jongin tapi apa daya Jongin aja gapernah jawab line dia.

JEDYERRRRRRRR

HP Kyungsoo bunyi dan ada panggilan masuk. Itu Jongin. Cowo yang selama ini dia kangenin. Dengan gercepnya dia langsung angkat telepon itu.

"H-Halo J-Jongg.."

"Noon? Noona gapapa kan? Kok kayak nangis?"

"Maafin aku Jong..." 

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf sama noona, aku sering ngabaikan telpon noona, gapernah bales line noona, maafn aku noon aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget soalnya mau comeback..."

"Gapapa kok Jong.. Sebenernya aku mau ngomong sama kamu"

"Ngomong apa noon?"

"Kamu betah ngga sih kalo LDR an?"

"Loh? Emang noona mau kemana?"

"Aku bakal balik ke Indo Jong abis wisuda, kalo kamu gabetah LDR an gapapa kok.."

"Noon, jangan tinggalin aku please, disini aku butuh support kamu..."

"Maafin aku Jong, kalo kamu gamau juga gapapa kita bisa put-..

"Putus? Maksud noona apa? Aku gamau putus noon."

"Berarti LDR yah Jong, maaf banget."

"Gausah dipikir dulu noon, aku sayang banget sama kamu...aku tutup yah noon, manager udah manggil buat latihan lagi"

PIP

Teleponnya ditutup Jongin secara sepihak

"Aku lebih sayang sama kamu Jong..." 

**Jongin POV**

LDR yah? Aku tuh gabisa diginiin. Gue paling benci sama yang namanya LDR. Kenapa? Karena gue punya kenangan buruk sama yang namanya LDR. Disuatu sisi gue gamau putus sama Kyungsoo noona, tapi gimana lagi. YaAllah kuatkan Ongin yang unyu ini YaAllah.

Tulilut tulilut tulilut

HP gue bunyi ada telpon. Mba anjing laut alias Krystal nelpon. Ih males mau ngangkat tapi kesian kalo gadiangkat. Angkat tidak ya angkat tidak yaaa. Angkat aja dechhhhhhhh.

"Halo? Apaan tal?"

"Kai.. eyke syedih nih huhuhu"

"Lah napa lo nelpon gue?"

"Gue sekarang butuh elo, cepetan temuin gue di cafe tityd kalo kaga gue bundir."

PIP

Eh si Krystal matiin langsung nyinq gubluq ih males kan padahal mau kerumah baby honey. Yaudah deh yah kesian kalo dia bundir fx ntar jadi ot3.

SKIP

Gue sampe tuh di Cafe Tityd dan langsung nanya ke mba-mbanya dimana tempat Krystal. Abis ketemu Krystal, dia langsung peluk gue nyinq sambil nangis. Kesian sih tapi kan Ongin udah taken ntar Uco noona cembuber gimandos huhu maapkeun Ongin noona.

"Eh njir ngapain lo peluk-peluk gue coba"

"Gue tuh putus sama Minhyuk puas lo"

"Lo yang putus napa marahnya ke gue coba?"

"Ah resek lo sat. Tau gini gue kaga curhat ke elo njir."

"Mposss"

"Pokoknya lo harus nganterin gue pulang titik."

"Ogah gue mau kerumah doi dulu."

"Hoooo mentang-mentang dah punya pacar lupa sama temen lo fak. Pokoknya anterin gue pulang."

"Yodah cepet ."

Gue sama Krystal keluar cafe buat keparkiran. Nyusahin banget sih tuh si anak ilang. Pas di parkiran gue ngasih jaket gue ke Krystal kesian dia wkwkw. Tau ga sih, gue ngerasa ada yang ngikutin kita berdua. Gue harap bukan dispatch sih yang ngikutin takut aja mereka sebar-sebar gosip gaguna ewh.

SKIP

Abis nganterin Krystal gue penge banget ngunjungin Kyungsoo tersayang wkwkw. Gapapa deh disamperin bentar aja yang penting udah ketemu wkwk. Gue jalanin mobil gue buat pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo.

SKIP

Pas nyampe gue ngendap-ngendap buat masuk kesdalem rumah Kyungsoo. Untung punya duplikat kuncinya wkwk. Pas gue buka tuh pintu gue langsung masuk. Ternyata Kyungsoo lagi ngerjain tugas. YaAllah kuatkan iman Jongin. Kyungsoo lagi mak hotpants trus pake tanktop sambil ngecepol rambutnya. Duh tuh leher minta diisep deh wkwk. YaAllah Jongin Khilaf.

"DOOORRRRR"

"ASYUUUU SIAAPAAA LOOO SAT"

"Ih noona ngomong apaan sih."

"Jongin ih ngagetin aja tau ga."

"Wkwk kan biar terkejut noon."

"Galucu tau ah."

"PMS noon?"

"Iya nih huhu."

Mode manja Kyungsoo balik gaeesssss.

"Noon ciummmm."

"Males. kamu bau parfum cewe soalnya."

"Ih aku gangapa-ngapain kok noon."

"Tapi kamu bau parfum cewe Jong."

"Oh tadi tuh aku ketemuan dulu noon sama Krystal baru kesini."

"Oh gitu kita yang udah lama gapernah ketemu malah kamu ketemuan sama si berlian. Ok fix"

"Cie cembuber wkwk."

"Galucu lo fak."

"Jaga ucapan ah noon kalo sama aku. Gasuka cewe kasar."

"Yaudah sono sama si berlian aja kalo lo gasuka cewe kasar kayak gue."

"Bilang kasar lagi aku cium." 

"Gapeduli fak."

Tanpa babibu gue civok tuh bibir merah Kyungsoo. Sumpah gue kangen banget sama bibir ini apalagi sama yang punya bibir. Aahhh senangnya hatiq.

"Kangen banget sama bibir kamu noon."

"..."

"Kok diem nih? Peluk dong dedeq gemes kangen sama pacarnya yang unyu cem marmut."

"..."

"Ih jan diemin dedeq gemes dong noon."

Tesssss. Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh dari mata dia. Nyess banget hati gue liat Kyungsoo nangis kaya gini.

"Noon, kok nangis? Aku salah yah sama noona?"

"Jong, maaf."

"Maaf?"

"Maafin aku Jong.."

"Buat?"

"Minggu depan aku udah wisuda dan besoknya aku bakal langsung balik ke Indo. Aku yakin pasti kamu gabakal ngehadirin wisuda aku tapi aku harap banget kamu bisa nganter aku ke bandara."

"Maaf noon aku gabisa hadir di hari wisuda kamu tapi aku usahain bakalan nganter kamu ke bandara."

"Makasih Jong."

Gue ngedeketin muka gue ke muka Kyungsoo dan ngehapus jarak diantara kita berdua. Gue cium bibir merah dia. Gue lumat lembut tanpa ada nafsu. Kyungsoo bales ciuman gue sambil naruh tangannya di tengkuk gue. Ciuman ini Cuma ada rasa cinta dan rindu tanpa ada nafsu.

 **Jongin POV END**

 **-Lucky Fans?-**

"Noona mau nikah umur berapa?" Tanya Jongin yang bobo di paha Kyungsoo.

"Ih kok nanya gituan sih Jong."

"Yee kan nanya doang. Kalo aku sih nikah palingan umur 30 an soalnya agency baru ngijinin umur segitu buat nikah noon..."

"Gananya wkwkwk."

"Jahat euyyy."

"Lama yah kalo umur 30 an nikahnya, padahal aku pengen nikah umur 28 Jong."

"Noona mau ga nungguin aku?"

"Buat?"

"Ya nikah noon hmzzzz"

"Saoloh kirain apaan."

"Iah harus mau pokoknya."

"Iyadeh iya biar bahagia."

"gaboleh kepaksa gitu noon, harus dari hati noona jawabnya."

"Iya Kim Jonginkuu aku mau kokk."

"Nah gitu dong. Noona cinta sama sayang ga sih sama Jongin?"

"Kok nanya lagi sih males jawab ih."

"Iyadeh dedeq gemes gananya lagi."

 **TBC**

Halooo maaf yah aku ngareet banget updatenya. Aku sibuk abis kelar nemopin adek kelas wkwkw /ganaanya. Gimana nih ceritanya? Makin gajelas kan? Entah aku ngerasa chapter ini ancur wkwk. Tapi gapapa lah semoga readers suka yah love youuuu. Jangan lupa review, favorite and follow yaa readers nimm.


End file.
